El Beso
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Un lugar,sucesos inesperados y Gray Y Juvia.


Hola a todo el mundo que lee fics y claro a ti que estas leyendo este fic. Antes de proseguir con la historia primero tengo que poner el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: todos los nombres que leerás a continuación son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA.

El beso

Eran las 11 de las noche en Magnolia y en el gremio de Fairy Tail ya los miembros se estaban comenzando a retirar a sus hogares; la razón porque estaban todavía a altas horas de la noche era por celebrar la llegada de la navidad; Mirajane que aun estaba en el gremio junto con Juvia(ya que Mira le pidió ayuda antes de ella retirarse). Estaban limpiando el piso para el dia de mañana que era víspera de navidad.(24 de diciembre)

-Juvia-chan podrías hacerme un ultimo favor? Decía Mirajane

-Si claro Mira-san en que puede ayudar Juvia? Contesto la chica de peloazul

-Es que mañana tengo que comprar algunas cosas y no creo que pueda estar aquí a tiempo para abrir las puertas del gremio y recibir a los muchachos(la gente del gremio). Dijo la de pelo blanco

-Esta bien Juvia vendrá mañana temprano para ayudar.

-Muy bien, toma las llaves de los cerrojos de las puertas(Mirajane le da las llaves a Juvia). Ay mira ya que hora es será mejor que te retires.

-Si, hasta mañana Mira-san y buenas noches.

Luego de despedirse de Mirajane Juvia se dirige hacia su apartamento en Fairy Hills para darse una ducha y luego dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente despierta la chica de pelo azul y ve su reloj despertador eran las 6:30 de la mañana, rápidamente se levanta de la cama y va a bañarse luego sale a secarse acto seguido se cepilla los dientes, se viste y mira de nuevo al reloj ya eran las 7 de la mañana. –es tarde debere desayunar en el gremio, pensó ella.

Salió del apartamento rumbo al gremio, al llegar nota que aun nadie había llegado-mmmm….. bueno creo que llegue a tiempo y nadie esta aun-se dijo asi misma. Luego habrio las puertas del gremio y entro en el, ahí dentro lo primero que hizo fue hacer un poco de café y te en el bar para asi tener algo al menos que servir cuando llegaran los otros magos, que no duraron mucho en aparecer los primeros en llegar fueron Alzack,Nab y Max que al entrar saludaron y vieron a Juvia detrás de la barra del bar los chicos se acercaron y ella los saludo con un: buenos días. Alzack se le quedo viendo y luego le dio la mano en gesto de saludo y se fue a sentar en una mesa.

Nab y Max algo confundidos se le acercaron a la chica y le dieron cada uno un beso en la mejilla, Juvia algo asombrada dijo por que fue eso? Los chicos sonrieron y dijeron: es solo costumbre.

Juvia quedo confusa después de esto, pero no le dejo mucho mucho tiempo en estar pensando cuando llegaba Levy acompañada de Gazille, Levy saludo a Juvia y despues se le acerco como hizo Alzack hace un momento y le dio un abrazo, luego la chica ve a Gazille y le dice: Gazille se mas amable.

Gazille solo se puse en frente de Juvia y le estrecho la mano y dijo: no hago estas cosas. Despues de esto se fue junto con Levy a sentarse en una mesa.

- me he vuelto loca o estare soñando. Se decía Juvia.

Mientras tanto Erza entraba al gremio junto con Lucy que saludaba a Juvia, luego se detuvo al frente de esta y junto con Erza que la estaba mirando con una mirada analizadora y penetrante, se acercaron las dos para darle un abrazo grupal y decirle al oído: feliz víspera de navidad. Despues de esto las dos se alejaron para sentarse junto con Levy que estaba al parecer muy emocionada con que Lucy acabara de llegar.

-primero esos chicos luego Levy Y Gazille, ahora mi rival Lucy y Erza, ahora si creo que estoy soñando. Pensaba Juvia

Al rato entraba Natsu Y Gray; Gray al ver a Juvia se quiso como alejar pero Natsu lo detuvo y le empujo hasta delante de la chica, Juvia solo saludaba a Gray y este estaba con una mirada perdida, luego de un breve silencio se acerca un poco más a Juvia y sin pensarlo le da un cálido beso, Natsu que esta contemplando esta escena detrás de Gray solamente se reia, solo fue un corto beso pero para Juvia que ya estaba toda roja de la emoción y de la sorpresa que le había dado Gray al darle el beso, fue casi toda la mañana. Luego del beso Gray se apena un poco y le dice: Juvia me preguntaba si tu no tenias nada que hacer hoy, si quisieras salir conmigo.

Juvia se desmaya de la propuesta de Gray.

-oye Juvia que te pasa porque te desmayas, decía Gray

Luego Gray carga a Juvia en brazos y Levy dice: ay se parece a la bella durmiente, Gray creo que la despertaras mejor con un beso si eso es cierto lo hare; Gray besa a Juvia otra vez pero en ese momento estaba entrando Mirajane y vio la escena y se dijo:

-wao creo que ese MUERDAGO COLGADO AHÍ ARRIBA DE LA BARRA DEL BAR si que esta funcionando muy bien…..

FIN

Pobre Juvia nunca se dio cuenta que tenia sobre ella un muérdago y por eso todo mundo andaba extraño con ella y mas Gray que la beso.

Dejen sus comentarios, yo los aceptare aunque sean malos o aunque sean buenos


End file.
